Beautiful Disaster
by brucas32
Summary: A blind date set up by their best friends could be so much more...or nothing at all. Would it be beautiful or just a beautiful disaster? brucas, some naley
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if this is a fitting title but I love Kelly Clarkson so…it'll work.

Please tell me what you think and review!

"Haley! You did not just set me up with a complete stranger," Brooke frantically paced around their small New York City apartment trying desperately to think of a way out of this. Haley was her best friend and knew her better than anyone. They had been college roommates at New York University and since graduating were still as close as ever. Which is why Haley should realize that she wasn't ready to date anyone let alone someone she had never met.

"Calm down Brooke. He's not a complete stranger he's Nathan's brother," Haley said smiling just thinking about her boyfriend of two years. He told her his brother was moving to New York and wanted to set him up with someone.

"Anyway, it's just dinner and plus Nathan and I will be there to distract you. If you hate him it's just one night."

"Yeah, one night of my life I can never get back." Brooke stared at Haley as if she was waiting for her to say something when she finally grunted and ran into her room. She came back a minute later with two different outfits.

"Fine but you so owe me. Which one?" she held the two dresses up to her body.

"The black dress. Now c'mon you should be excited. You haven't been on a date in forever."

"With good reason…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey man, why aren't you getting ready," Nathan strolled into the kitchen and glanced at his brother in his pajamas eating a bowl of cereal.

"I'm not going dude," Lucas looked up from his Froot Loops at his brother dressed nicely.

"You really don't have a choice. I want you to meet Haley and her friend Brooke is coming so you better be nice."

"Hey, I'm always nice. But I am perfectly capable of getting a date on my own, little brother."

"Sure you are but right now you're living with me and if you want it to stay that way I suggest you go get dressed,"

Nathan couldn't distinctly make out the mumbling that followed but it sounded a lot like "asshole". He just shook it off. This move was really hard on Lucas. Everything he had ever known was in Tree Hill and …well Nathan just hoped Lucas would be able to get through the move….and this night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You look very nice," Nathan stood still in awe of his beautiful girlfriend.

"Thank you so do you, now let me just finish my hair," she pointed to the curing iron still rooted in her hair and chuckled.

"Wait there is someone I want you to meet. Haley this is my brother Lucas. Lucas this is Haley." Nathan introduced them.

But Lucas didn't respond. He was distracted when something or rather someone else caught his eye. She had walked out in the middle of Nathan's introduction and he hadn't been able to tear his eyes away from her since. Her long brown locks and hazel eyes were enough to drive anyone crazy and she had the most adorable dimples as she smiled when she hugged Nathan.

"Brooke can you come help me finish my hair?" Haley said loudly knocking Lucas out of his stupor. She nodded and they went back to the bathroom.

"What the hell man you cannot even say hello to my girlfriend. You just left her hanging."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to. Hey is her friend seeing anyone?"

"Oh so now that you've seen her you're interested?" Nathan smirked and Lucas grinned sheepishly. "No she's not but good luck trying to get her to go out with you." He chuckled. Lucas had no idea what he was in for.

"Oh my god Brookie he's gorgeous! Can you please try this if not for me than for yourself? You never just go out and have fun anymore. Promise me you'll try."

"I so still have fun. But fine I will try though I am not promising anything. Although you are right about one thing. He is gorgeous."

As they headed back to the living they got ready on what seemed to be an interesting night.

_Please review!_


	2. Pieces of Me

_Whoa and I don't knowI don't know what he's after…._

"And then Haley wouldn't talk to me for a week because she thought Nathan gave me the nod," Brooke giggled reminiscing about old times.

"So you guys are really close?" Lucas asked Brooke truly interested. Haley and Nathan were so preoccupied with each other they weren't paying Brooke or Lucas any attention.

"Yea. Haley is the closest thing to family that I have. My parents weren't around much when I was a kid. They would much rather throw money at me than spend any time with me. Which is why it doesn't even matter that I moved to the other side of the country." She took a deep breath. She never told anyone that much about herself. She did not know what it was about Lucas but she felt so comfortable in his presence. And that scared her.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely placing his hand on top of hers. She tingled at his touch but quickly recoiled.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she rushed out of her seat and grabbed Haley's arm pulling her to the ladies room. Haley took one look at Brooke and immediately knew something was up.

"Honey, what's wrong? Are you ok," Haley was concerned.

"No. There is something wrong with me Hales. We were having a really good time. I think I could really like him. I even told him about my family. But then I don't know what happened. I got scared and I ran,"

"Brooke it's ok that you're still hurting, but that doesn't mean you can't let anyone else in. Just see where it goes."

"Thanks, Hales what would I do without you," Brooke smiled. Haley always made her feel better. When they got back to the guys Brooke apologized and said she just wanted to go have some fun. They decided to head to a new club and Lucas tried once again to grab Brooke's hand so they would not be separated. This time Brooke obliged vowing to have a good time.

"Brooke I think you have had enough," Haley grabbed Brooke's hand and dragged her to the door where Nathan and Lucas were waiting.

"Lucas," she drunkenly cried out throwing her arms around him, almost knocking them both down in the process.

"Dude, she's not usually like this. She just had a really bad break-up…" Nathan tried to defend Brooke. He loved her like a sister and thought that she and Lucas would make a great couple.

"Don't talk about him," Brooke snapped at Nathan.

"Don't talk about who?" Lucas whispered soothingly in her ear.

"My ex, Felix. The lying cheating bitch who slept with one of my friends while we were still together." Even in her state just thinking about what had happened with Felix brought tears to her eyes. Lucas led her outside the club so it was just the two of them.

"Hey don't cry. I'm here for you, pretty girl," Lucas wiped away the tears forming with his thumb and pulled her into a hug." Even after only knowing her one night he felt closer to her than he did any other girl. He didn't want to sound cocky but most girls spent the date fawning over him. Brooke Davis had seemed to quite the challenge though. After dancing with him she would switch to a new partner so fast Lucas had no idea what hit him. And he was intrigued by her. She kept him guessing never knowing what she was going to say. Now knowing about her ex boyfriend was the final piece of the puzzle. Like how she pulled away when he got too close.

He went to offer to take her home but he didn't see her.

"Brooke," he called out but was too late. She was gone.

Review!


	3. My Happy Ending

**I know I kind of forgot about this story but I didn't know if anyone thought I should continue…So Please Review…**

Lucas kept running, calling her name. "Brooke," he tried again. Damn how fast could this girl run? He finally reached Central Park and noticed a lone figure sitting on the bench.

"Hey," he said sitting down next her. "Don't cry," He tried to comfort her but she pulled away and continued crying. They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Brooke's quiet voice broke through.

"I was scared," she glanced at him shyly.

"You don't have anything to be afraid of." He said comfortingly.

"But there is. You are the first guy I have had feelings for since Felix and I am scared to open myself up like that again. And here you are this seemingly nice, perfect guy and that scares me." She looked away, once again embarrassed about saying too much.

Lucas however, was glad that she did. "I promise you that I will never hurt you,"

"You can't promise something like that," Brooke cried out not believing him.

"Maybe not, but I will try. We'll take it really slow. I don't know Brooke but there is something about you. I just want to get to know you. So what do you say? Do you want to take it slow?"

She looked into his face and though she was scared she felt the connection decided it was finally time to move on. She slowly nodded her head and turned to him.

"Yes," she whispered and he smiled. It was a start. And that was exactly what they did. They took it slow. They went on one perfectly normal date without Brooke getting drunk or running away. Which lead to another and another and one year later Brooke was moving her stuff into Lucas' apartment.

"Hey Lucas, I need help," Brooke called trying to pick up the box but it was so big she couldn't see in front of her. Suddenly the weight was lifted and right as she was about to thank Luke, all the color drained from her face. It wasn't Lucas who was helping her. It was Felix. She hadn't seen him in over a year and was grateful for that. He still looked the same but all the things she had liked now turned her off. His confidence was really just arrogance and his charm wasn't only meant for his girlfriend.

"What the hell are you doing," Brooke asked. "Give me that box back,"

"Brooke, is everything ok?" Lucas came out and Brooke was relieved.

"No," she started but Felix cut her off.

"Just helping my girlfriend out with her boxes." He smirked. Lucas fists seemed to clench.

"Just stay the hell away from me Felix." Brooke said pushing him away.

"Wait this is Felix?" Lucas asked staring at Brooke.

"So I guess she told you about me? I seem to have that kind of impact on girls. What did she say about me?" he was testing Lucas and Brooke hoped everything would turn out all right.

"She said you were a bastard." Lucas was so fired up he punched Felix.

"Lucas," Brooke cried. "He is not even worth it."

Seeing how distraught Brooke was he stopped.

"See you around, baby." Felix winked at her and walked away.

"Oh my God Luke are you ok?" She asked running over to him touching his bruise. He flinched and glared at her.

"What was he doing here?" Lucas asked sounding angry.

"I have no idea. I asked you to help me with a box and he came and grabbed it from me."

"Are you still into to him?"

"No, of course not. You know it hurts that you even had to ask me that."

"Well, our whole relationship almost never happened because of that guy. I have a right to be skeptical."

"Well if you are so unsure about this relationship then maybe we shouldn't move in together." Brooke stared at him for a minute and then did what she did best. She started to run away. But Lucas was too fast for her. He caught up to her in a second and grabbed her hand. She was expecting a confrontation and was just surprised it wasn't raining. Anytime something dramatic happened in her life it was always raining.

"Why do you always run away Brooke?" Lucas asked calmly.

Brooke couldn't really come up with an answer for that.

"Why can't you have enough faith in me to believe that I don't have feelings for Felix."

"I do have faith in you Brooke, and I do trust you. I love you Brooke Davis, which is why I got so jealous. You are the one who has always had trust issues."

She knew everything he was saying was true but had so many different thoughts running through her head she went to turn around and run again. Before she got far Lucas called out to her.

"Marry Me"

**Review…should I try to keep updating this**


	4. With You

**So I decided to keep going cause I like this story. And I said there would be some naley so we'll see….**

"What did you just say?" Brooke stopped walking and turned around to face him. The sky turned dark and instead of rain, it was even better. It was snowing. She was not dressed warmly enough for this. Lucas, however, seemed completely unaffected by the sudden burst of snow.

"Marry me," he repeated. And pulled a little black box out of his pocket.

"Oh my God," Brooke was shocked. "Lucas, I don't even know what to say."

"Well yes would be a good start," he said starting to shiver. It was definitely not this cold before.

Brooke stood there for a minute. One part of her was screaming to say yes but the other wasn't sure. Yes, she did love Lucas but was she ready to take that big of a step? It had taken her a lot of convincing to move in with Lucas and now she was going to marry him. Well, it she was to answer the poor guy. In the time Brooke had been thinking, he had gotten on one knee in the middle of the sidewalk, which had created a thin layer of snow and was waiting patiently for her response. Looking at him covered in snow and down on one knee she knew what she had to do. Yes, they were young and hadn't been dating that long but she was in love with him. And at the end of the day that was all that mattered.

"Of course I will marry you." She didn't think anything could wipe the grin off her face. Not even Felix. Lucas looked just as thrilled as he stood up and pulled her into his arms. And even though they stood in the middle of a snowstorm freezing their asses off, there was no place either one would rather be. Everything was perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After they had gotten back to the apartment and taken steaming hot showers, Brooke couldn't wait to call Haley.

"Hales you'll never guess what happened." Brooke could barely contain her excitement.

"You moved in with Lucas. I know we are all very happy for you." Haley laughed. She loved Brooke like a sister but she got a little too excited about the smallest things.

"No, not that. So I was trying to move my boxes inside when Felix grabs one from me."

"What honey that's awful. Wait why do you sound happy? Please don't tell me you got back together with him." Haley pleaded. She had never seen Brooke more hurt than after what Felix had done. And she had finally found happiness with Lucas.

"Why does everyone assume that? No, Like came and kicked his ass. It was awesome. So anyway after he left, Luke thought the same way you did. And I was so confused I just started running."

"Oh Brooke…"

"I'm not done." Brooke hated when people interrupted her. Just let her finish what she was trying to say. "Lucas came after me and then he proposed. We're getting engaged!" Brooke shrieked. Lucas grimaced. He hoped she wasn't to be calling people all night. There would be a lot of screaming. He crept up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the forehead and let her go back to her conversation.

"Wow Brooke I'm so excited for you! I just wish his brother would follow suit. Do you know when the wedding is? Oh where are you going to have the ceremony?" Haley loved weddings.

"Woah Haley we got engaged like an hour ago. I haven't even thought about that stuff yet. Anyway I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Brooke hung up still smiling. She felt like she had a hangar permanently cemented in her mouth. She couldn't help it. She was literally in pure bliss. Meanwhile Lucas called to tell the good news to Nathan.

"Dude guess what? I proposed to Brooke."

"And what did she say?" Nathan asked.

"Would I sound this happy if she said no?" Lucas really did sound thrilled.

"Good for you man. But you really screwed me. I've been dating Haley twice as long as you have been dating Brooke. I should have done it first." Nathan was a little upset. Now, it was just going to look like he was copying Lucas when he actually did propose.

"Then ask her to marry you. It won't look bad. Man, you've had that ring forever. Don't be scared. You know Haley will say yes."

"I think I'm going to do it."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley woke up the next morning feeling a little depressed. She was so happy for her best friend but couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Her and Nathan were the perfect couple. Why didn't anything work out for them? She spent the day shopping with Brooke and when she got back just wanted to collapse. It was then that she noticed an envelope with her name on it.

"What the hell?" she went to ask Nathan but he wasn't there. She quickly opened the note and scanned the contents. Baby, follow the roses, they will lead you to your next clue.

She stood up and picked up the beautiful roses that littered the floor. She reached the kitchen where she found a beautiful dress waiting for her. She put on the dress in a hurry and ran outside which is what the next note had said. A huge stretch limo was waiting for her. She couldn't believe Nathan would do this. She felt so special and loved she couldn't even describe it. They arrived at the restaurant where Nathan was standing outside looking gorgeous in his tux.

"Haley, I have been in love with you since the first moment I saw you." Nathan didn't even finish his first sentence before Haley burst into tears. "Hey don't cry. This should be happy."

"These are happy tears. Please keep going. Sorry."

"I have always known you are the girl I was meant to be with. I was just too scared to take this next step. But I feel like there is no one else in the world for me. What I am trying to say is will you marry me Haley James?"

Haley nodded through her tears. She was truly speechless. This was going to be so exciting. Her and Nathan getting married. Brooke and Lucas getting married. Things were just starting to get interesting.

**I know, so unrealistic! They wouldn't both propose at practically the same time but...we needed a fluff chapter. REVIEW!**


	5. I So Hate Consequences

**Thanks for the reviews! I love them…sorry for the lack of naley in this chapter and lyrics are Relient K, I So Hate Consequences. Please Review! **

Brooke admired her ring from afar. She loved the way the diamond sparkled when it hit the light. She knew it was superficial to care about stuff like that but couldn't help it. She loved the ring and she loved Lucas for giving it to her. While she continued to stare at her ring, another hand with an engagement ring came up from behind and placed her hand next to Brooke's.

"NO! Nathan finally proposed! Oh my God Hales this is so great. We can plan our weddings together. This is going to be so much fun!' Brooke screeched.

"Wow Brooke. Excited much? But I know it is going to be so cool. I'm so happy. The whole thing was so romantic." Haley explained how Nathan proposed and Brooke put her hand over her heart.

"Awww, that is so cute. Hey, do you want to go wedding dress shopping?" Brooke asked eagerly.

Haley laughed. "Brooke, don't you think we should figure out things like when and where we are going to have our weddings before we pick out the dress."

"No," she grabbed Haley's hand and practically dragged her out the door.

They tried on dress after dress and while Haley was just soaking it in, Brooke kept writing down little notes.

"Tigger what are you doing?" dresses.

"I'm writing down what styles look good on me. I like the strapless better than the off the shoulder, and stuff like that. And then I plan on designing my dream wedding dress. I can't be a fashion designer and not design my own dress!" Brooke worked in a small boutique in the city but was slowly moving up I the ranks. If she kept doing what she was doing, she would have her own label soon enough. She just hoped wedding plans wouldn't interfere with that.

"I wish I knew had to do something like that," Haley said wistfully. She was trying to pursue a career in music but it was a lot harder than it looked.

"Well luckily we have super hot basketball players as our fiancés so we don't even have to worry about money." Brooke laughed. The brothers had just been recruited to the Knicks but it was currently off-season.

"Well we'd love them even if they weren't," Haley said.

"Yeah, just maybe not as much," Brooke joked. Haley shot her a dirty look.

"God, Hales I'm just kidding. Relax." The girls spent the rest of the day just hanging out. When Brooke got home Lucas was laying on the couch looking upset.

"Hey, hard practice?" Brooke sat next to him and rubbed his shoulders.

"Brooke we need to talk." The four worst words no one wants to here.

"What's up?" she asked nervously. He looked really serious. She hoped it wasn't something really bad.

"When I asked you to marry me, I meant it. I am in love with you. But every time something you don't want to talk about comes up you run away.

_And I so hate consequences_ _And running from you is what my best defense is_

_Cause I know that I let you down_

_And I don't want to deal with that_

"I guess I'm just scared. I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I'm afraid I'll say the wrong thing and you'll…I don't know, leave me or something. I'm sorry." She said honestly.

_I just want to get by_

_I don't want nothing to hurt me_

_I had no idea where my head was at _

_But if my heart says I'm sorry can we leave it at that_

_Because I just want for all of this to end_

"You don't have to apologize. But you said you never felt this way before. Not even with Felix?" Lucas asked.

"God why does everything always come back to him. I love you a million times more than I ever loved him."

"But you did love him." Lucas cut in.

"No. I think I thought at did at the time but until I met you I don't even think I knew what love was."

"So just tell me this. Did anything happen between you two at any point while we were together because it seems like it did." Lucas hit play on the answering machine and Felix's smooth voice filled the room:

'Hey baby, it's Felix. I haven't really had a chance to hang out with you in a couple of months. We have to hang out. Bye, honey.' You could hear a pin drop as Lucas and Brooke just studied the other. Brooke broke the silence.

"He came to my work about three months ago and I told him to go to hell and stay away from me. I swear, nothing happened."

"If that is true, why wouldn't you tell me? If you really told him to stay the hell away from you would it be such a big deal to tell your boyfriend." Lucas grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Save it," he said as Brooke tried to explain herself. I'm going to take a page out of your book and leave." And with that Brooke was left staring at the door, silently sobbing to herself.


	6. I'm With You

Brooke stared at the door trying to telepathically tell Lucas to come back. After a second of immobility, she knew what she had to do. I mean, how many times had she run away and Lucas always, without fail came after her. If it had been her, she would have gone to Central Park. She loved to just watch the others in the park. Lucas though was the complete opposite. He would rather be by himself in his thoughts. And there was one place in particular he gravitated toward. There was a secluded beach a little away from Jones beach that no one went to because it was dirty and not very nice. Why would they go there when there was a popular beach right around the corner? Brooke remembered the first time he took her there.

"Lucas," Brooke whined. "Will you just tell me where we are going? I don't know what to wear." She continued to moan dramatically.

"_You can wear whatever you want. There is no dress code." Lucas poked his head in her bedroom, which was filled with clothes strewn all over the place. He had to laugh. She was crazy. He told her he wanted to take her somewhere special, but she was taking it too far. _

"_Fine. But if I am way underdressed, it is all your fault." She complained finally coming out in a nice pair of jeans and a sweater._

"_Finally! It was not supposed to be that big of a deal." _

"_Shut up! Let's just go!" _

_The whole way there Brooke badgered him to tell her where they were going but Lucas refused to give in._

"_Where are we?" She was extremely confused. He said he was bringing her some place special but it just looked like an abandoned beach to her._

_Instead of answering he sat down and patted the ground next to him. It was silent for a few minutes before he spoke again._

"_Do you hear that?" he asked and she shook her head no. "Exactly. I love coming out here. Just listening to the waves is so relaxing."_

_Brooke paused and really stopped to listen. She had to admit it did have a calming effect._

"_I found this right after I moved here. I've actually never brought anyone else here."_

"_Well, I'm glad you took me. This is nice." She smiled shyly at him._

"_Me too. I love you." Brooke stared at him overwhelmed. They had been dating for a couple of months, but had never said that yet. But it was the first time in a long time that she didn't run._

"_I love you too," They kissed and since then Brooke was comfortable in their relationship._

"Is this beach taken?" She asked coming up behind him. Just as she had suspected Lucas was at the beach.

"There's plenty to go around," he replied.

"I'm really sorry." Brooke started, but Lucas interfered.

"No you didn't do anything. It's just I guess I'm always afraid you're going to leave me for Felix." He said bitterly

"Luke you know how much I love you. I want to marry you. Why don't you believe that?" Brooke was to the point of tears.

"I want to…I mean I do. Ugh, I just want to forget this night ever happened. I love you, you love me that's all that really matters."

"I do love you. God I wish we were like Nathan and Haley. I don't think they ever fight."

They headed back to their apartment hand in hand. The next couple of days were spent just the two of them. They spent all day and night just enjoying the other's company. But nothing could have prepared them for what would show up at their door.

"Haley! Oh my god, what's wrong?" Brooke answered the door noticing her best friends tear stained face.

"I think Nathan is cheating on me…"

**I know…another short chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but please review!**


	7. Say My Name

**Thank you for those of you who review…I started too many stories so its taking me awhile to update. Sorry.**

"What do you mean you think Nathan is cheating on you?" Brooke tried to ask calmly but inside her mind was racing. Nathan would never do that to Haley, would he? A couple of hours earlier she was wishing her and Lucas' relationship were as perfect as Naleys but now, things were just getting a whole lot more complicated.

"I don't know. Lately he's been so standoffish and it's like we never spend any time together anymore." Haley put her hands in her face to cover her sobs. Brooke pulled her into a hug, as Lucas walked in the room. Sensing they needed some girl time he turned around and went to his room.

"Hales, that doesn't mean he's cheating on you. He is probably just under a lot of stress and doesn't want to let you down. You worry too much. Would someone who was cheating on you just propose to you in the crazy, romantic way Nathan did?" Brooke tried to console her but Haley didn't want to hear.

"Maybe he only proposed because he felt like he had too. I mean you guys got engaged and you've been dating for a year. Nathan and I have been dating for four. He probably felt guilty and that is why he did that." Haley started crying again and Brooke was silent for a minute. Some of what Haley was saying did make sense but she just didn't believe it.

"You honestly believe, after everything you guys have been through together, that Nathan is cheating on you?" Brooke asked. Haley nodded in response.

"You stay here," Brooke ordered. "I'll be right back.

She ran the couple of blocks it took to get to Haley and Nathan's apartment. She was going to tell Nathan to get his ass over to her place and beg Haley for forgiveness. That he would spend more time with her. Never did she think she would see this as she opened the door.

"Oh my God!"

---

Lucas tentatively emerged from his room when he heard the front door slam. But instead it being Haley left as he had suspected, it must have been Brooke.

"Hey Hales, is everything ok?"

"Does everything look ok?" she snapped and he tried to back away slowly. "Wait." Haley called out to him. "I'm sorry. I'm not mad at you, it's your brother I'm upset with."

"What did he do this time?"

"I don't know if he did anything. But I think he could be cheating on me.' She said in a small voice so Lucas had to strain to hear her.

"Wow. Um, I know he's my brother and everything, but that's not why I'm going to say this to you. Nathan is not cheating on you. He is so in love with you and only you it is not even funny." Lucas had grown up with Nathan his whole life. He wasn't the kind of guy that would do that. At least he hoped he wasn't.

--

"Oh my God," Brooke repeated. "Peyton what are you doing here." Brooke immediately thought the worst. Oh god, if Nathan was cheating on Haley with Peyton, she would have to choose between her two very best friends. Brooke and Peyton had grown up together and Peyton had started NYU as well. The three of them, Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were inseparable. But college just wasn't for her. She wanted to travel the world and it seemed as though she did. She looked different, older, in Brooke's opinion. She didn't know what but something was definitely up with her.

"Brooke," her old friend ran to give her a hug but Brooke stopped her.

"What is going on with you two? I have Haley crying at my place, thinking your cheating on her. And if it was with…" she trailed off. Yes, they hadn't seen Peyton in awhile but she wouldn't purposely try to steal Haley's boyfriend, no fiancé.

"Woah, Brooke there is nothing going on with us. And Haley thinks I'm cheating on her? Why would she think that?"

"Because you have been pretty distant lately and she didn't know why."

Nathan laughed. "Her birthday is in a couple of days. I was planning with Peyton that she could come up and surprise you guys. But I guess that's ruined."

"Well if I were you I would go and tell her because she is really upset." Brooke reasoned.

"So can I get a hug now?" Peyton made herself known again.

"Of course beeotch. Come here," The two girls embraced and giggled about something only they would understand.

"Let's go back and straighten everything out."

When they got back, Brooke and Peyton left Nathan to sort things out as they headed to the kitchen.

"Hey can I use your bathroom?" Peyton asked.

"Sure, it's on the left," she said pointing to the bathroom. As she went to go in a guy she didn't know wearing only a towel walked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Brooke's friend, Peyton." She introduced herself blushing. This guy was hot.

"Oh hi, I'm Lucas." He replied and as she slid into the bathroom she smiled to herself. She knew what she wanted. But if she would have stayed outside she would have seen Lucas grab Brooke from behind and kiss her. So it wasn't going to be as easy as it looked. But it would be interesting when she learned the competition she had for him was her best friend.


	8. Chemicals React

**I can't tell you how bad I feel for not updating this…but I didn't like how I left the last chapter it was really poorly written and I didn't even want to keep going. But I am over that now and if you guys review I'll update faster!**

"Hey babe who was that?" Lucas secured his arms around Brooke's waist.

"Oh that was Peyton."

By his blank stare she remembered he didn't know her.

"Oh well, she was my very best friend growing up. And then she went to school with us but hated it. So she went to Europe to travel or whatever. And now she's back for Haley's birthday."

"Did you guys keep in touch?"

"We tried calling her a couple of times but she never called us back. I don't know it never really bothered me too much. Yes, it hurt then but now I'm over it. But Haley is another story. She was so hurt and offended…I don't know what Nathan was thinking."

---

"Can I sit down or are you going to kill me?" Nathan tentatively walked over to Haley and sat down next to her.

She simply nodded in response suddenly finding the other side of the wall extremely interesting.

"Look Hales,"

"Don't 'Hales' me Nathan. This is serious. What has been going on lately?" She could no longer pretend as if he wasn't there. She had to know.

"It's not what you think at all." She started to interrupt but Nathan stopped her.

"Your birthday is on Friday. I was going to surprises you. Go all out. I even had Peyton come out all the way from London. Please Hales, you have to believe me. I would never cheat on you."

"I do." She turned to face him tears once again streaming down her face. "I love you."

"I love you too." And as they leaned in for a kiss to seal the moment Haley pulled away.

"Peyton is here?"

---

Peyton sat in the bathroom, not wanting to walk out in case she was interrupting a Naley moment. In that aspect nothing had changed. Those two were still together after all these years. She just wished she had that sense of security from anything. Her parents were never around and she had Brooke but they were not as close as they were ten years ago. She needed a guy. Which brought her thoughts to the guy coming out just minutes earlier. What was he doing here? Wasn't this Brooke's apartment? Whatever, I'm sure it didn't matter, the Brooke Davis she knew didn't do relationships. She did friends with benefits, just hooking up but nothing serious. That's probably what that guy was. Just some random hook-up. She fixed her hair in the mirror before going back out. Hey a girl could hope, right?

---

"Is that a bad thing? I thought Peyton was one of your best friends." Nathan stared at Haley scared at what she might say.

"Was being the key word. I was friends with Peyton until she never bothered to pick up a phone or respond to the million emails Brooke and I sent her."

"And Brooke may be fine with it but I'm not. You don't just do that. She didn't even say goodbye. She just left us some stupid note. I wonder why she decided to grace us with her presence." Haley couldn't believe she would just come here after all these years and expect everything to be just as it was. It wasn't. And someone had to tell her that.

"How are things going in here?" Brooke popped her head in glancing between the two.

Nathan turned to Haley who strained a smile in response.

"Great."

"Yeah. Great." Nathan echoed.

Brooke clapped her hands. "That's great!"

"Wow how many times can we say the word great in one conversation?" Nathan laughed.

"Hey you guys, Haley and are Nathan are fine." Brooke yelled through the apartment.

"Really, that's great!" Peyton finally came out of the bathroom. Nathan and Haley couldn't stop laughing. At least the tension was gone. For now.

"Did you just hear what we were saying?" Nathan asked her.

"No why?"

"No reason." Haley answered still laughing. It just took something as stupid as saying the word great for her and Nathan to stop fighting. Seriously, why did she ever have doubts?

"Hey you guys we should go celebrate." Brooke said before Peyton had a chance to talk to Haley. "Let's go out to dinner."

"That sounds good. Where's Lucas?" Nathan asked.

Lucas. Peyton smiled. She liked that name.

"He's just getting changed." Brooke said before calling him.

"I'm right here." He ran over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

Peyton watched them without blinking. They could definitely just be friends or at most just a hookup. But when Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand she noticed a ring on Brooke's finger. No, it had to be a mistake. They couldn't be engaged, or worse married. And why didn't anyone tell her? She glared at the two happy couples in front of her. Yes, it definitely was going to be a fun night.

**Reviews make me extremely happy…**


End file.
